Guilds
Guilds are an important part of the FTRD community. They are meant to enhance a players experience by allowing them to participate in things such as guild wars and alliances. A player can only be a member of only one guild at a time, and must leave their current guild if they wish to join another. Guild Wars A Guild War is an event in which two enemy guilds decide to hold a small-scale war. It is usually given a certain date and time on which to begin, and is coordinated by the guild masters of the two opposing guilds. In a guild war, the players and guild masters of the two opposing guilds enter an FTRD server, and initiate in an all out fight against each other. The winning guilds gains fame, while the losing is usually left with embarassment or misfortune. Guild Alliances A Guild Alliance is exactly how it sounds: An alliance between two guilds. The alliance can be canon or non-canon, permanent or temporary. Usually inuilGuild Alliances, members within the two allied guilds will develop friendships with one another, and will assist each other in events such as guild wars. Guild Masters Guild Masters exist to run and manage the many guilds within FTRD. They do things such as host Guild Wars, create Guild Alliances, chat with other Guild Masters, host and organize events, test guild members for ranks, recruit and accept new guild members, and much more. If you see a Guild Master in a server, feel free to say hello, as they tend to be very friendly! Guild Manager The Guild Manager position is a position reserved solely for the player "bunzzeeboy". His task is to test players to see if they qualify for a Guild Master position. If the players do in-fact qualify, they will be given a guild to run (if they decide that they would like one). Bunzzeeboy will then monitor the Guild Masters behavior within game, as he does with all other Guild Masters. If the Guild Master is deemed unfit to rule a guild, or becomes inactive, then it is bunzzee's job to remove said Guild Master from power, and the cycle begins once again. Also, if a guild happens to lose a holder and is left without an owner, it is bunzz's job to recover it, link it with the official FTRD group, upload the related decals and emblems, and then assign a new Guild Master. Creating a new guild To create a new guild, you must message bunzzeeboy via discord, and get his permission for you to make a new guild. However, this is not the only step, as he must then get the approval of the creator, Xoldrek. After that, you will be given a special set of instructions to follow in-order to make your guild fit in with the others within the game. You must also send the image that you plan to make your guild emblem to bunzz, who will then make it into a decal and send it to Xoldrek, so that Xoldrek may then insert the guild emblem into the game to appear above the heads of the Guild Master and all of the guilds members. Light Guilds Light Guilds are guilds that are classified as legal within the Fairy Tail anime. If a player is a member of a light guild, that means that they can not attack other players randomly, no matter if they are in a dark guild, light guild, or even if they are guild-less. However, even though the members can not randomly kill players, they can in fact defend themselves and kill if necessary. Light guilds tend to have more members than dark guilds, and encourage order and respect within the community. Dark Guilds What would be the point of Light Guilds if there were no Dark Guilds? Dark guilds are guilds or organizations that are classified as illegal within the Fairy Tail anime. If a player is a member of a dark guild, that means that they are free to attack all players, except players within fellow dark guilds. Dark guilds tend to have less members than light guilds, and encourage freedom and enjoyment within the community.